Tim McGraw
by Courtney Omgzz14
Summary: just read it please? i'm bad at summaries.


Summary- Song fic┘ Mileys feelings after a break up with Oliver.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift

_You said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said, "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck That had a tendency of getting stuck On backroads at night And I was right there beside him all summer long And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

He always talked about my blue eyes, and how gorgeous they are. I never believed him, though. Those 3 months were the best months of my life, and I would go back any second just to relive them. Even though he had a horrendous chevy truck that always got stuck in the middle of the night I loved riding in it with him, and just sitting there waiting for something to come along and get us unstuck. And we stuck by each others side the whole summer, but it didn't last forever.

_But when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spotlight on the lake When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me_

We always sat under the stars and listened to my favorite Tim McGraw song. The one we danced to all night long next to the lake. I wore my little black dress, and after that was all done with I just layed with him. I'll never forget that night.

_September saw a month of tears And thanking God that you weren't here To see me like that But in a box beneath my bed Is a letter that you never read From three summers back It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet And looking back on all the bad It's nice to believe_

That September we had a terrible break up. It was probably something stupid that I did. I always screwed everything up. I cried and I cried over him. Thank god he would never see me that way. I was looking under my bed and I found a box with a letter from 3 summers back that he never read because I chickened out before giving it to him. It was going to say that I liked him, but he would find that out 3 years later. It was bittersweet, and looking back on the bad stuff that happened between us it's nice to believe that it all happened for a reason.

_When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spotlight on the lake When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me_

I remember on Prom night he picked me up, and he looked absolutely gorgeous, but I never saw Oliver not look gorgeous. When we got there my favorite Tim McGraw song was playing and we danced and pretended that no one else was there because all we saw were each other. Yet again, I was wearing a pretty black dress. After prom we went back to his house and to my surprise he gave me a CD with all my favorite songs. I knew then that I really did love him.

_And I'm back for the first time since then I'm standing on your street And there's a letter left on your doorstep And the first thing that you'll read_

Now I'm standing on his street for the first time since the break up with a letter that explains my feelings for him. With my luck he's probably in there with another girl or maybe he's asleep. When he reads this letter I hope he understands how sorry I am for what I did.

_Is when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song Someday you'll turn your radio on I hope it takes you back to that place When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me Oh, think of me,_

The next morning after I left that letter on his doorstep I woke up to a phone call from him. He still loves my blue eyes he said. He still misses me. And I know that when he thinks of Tim McGraw he thinks of me because he says that those 3 months were the best 3 months of his life too, and I believe him.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said, "That's a lie"_


End file.
